Dead Walk
by Selena Cloud
Summary: Selina woke up almost dead before she escape. Now she has to deal with the t-virus going through Raccoon city. Will she and a new friend make it out. What happened to Matt, Alice, Kaplan and Rain? Will Selina show more of her past. And what secret will be revealed in this dead walk
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Selina Wesker... And this is the horror that I will face next..._

_~Dream~_

_"Selina!" Rain screamed as I was taken away. I remember being taken away and being injected with painful needles before I blacked out._

_**~Real Life~**_

Blue crystal eyes snapped opened as a women with long blonde curly hair came into view. The woman was identified as Selina Wesker. Selina gasped for breath as she quickly knew that she was in acid. She covered her mouth and looked at the glass before she lifted her foot which was quickly burning. She kicked the glass multiple times until she heard a crack. As the glass broke and the acid water began to dissolve Selina was crawling out gasping for breath. She let out a soft cough before she stood up.

She limped towards the door with a needle in hand she found on her leg. Sleeping drugs...figures. She leans against the door and carefully lifted her pale hand and was able to open the door with the needle. The door slowly opened up. Selina peeked out before she walked out slowly. She slowly walked the hallways of the hospital seeing blood and dead bodies in every turn.

Selina opened a locker that was near one of the steal plain door only held a black jacket inside. She sighed then carefully put it on her before she walked away. She opened the front door carefully. She gasps at the sight. She thought it was just going to be a normal Raccoon city. However, the streets she see was cars broken on the ground, alarms were off, fires were everywhere, everything was a mess. Selina walked closer to the streets before a newspaper flew to her legs. She picked it up and read the headline.

'**THE DEAD WALK**'

Selina then knew the t-virus had escape and is now going crazy in the once peaceful city. Selina heard gun shots and screaming close by and ran into the streets looking for anything to use. She stopped by a working police unit car and saw a automatic shotgun. She picked it up and saw a black bag filled with gun rounds. She checked her rounds.

"Hmm 27, that doesn't leave me much" She mumbled before she loaded the gun and walked through the dead streets of the dead city.

* * *

**~Some where in the City~**

"This is a crazy!" a woman's voice shouted as she fired at the dead residents that were once people. Selina heard it all, gun shots being fired, a woman's voice. Selina ran to the source to see a woman who was cover is tanned skin. The woman's hair was brown wrapped up in a ponytail. Hazel eyes with her dark normal lips pulled into a frown. The woman was wearing a purple tank stop with grey pants with pockets holding her weapons and brown boots. Selina ran to the touch her shoulder causing the woman to turn around and gasp in shock.

"Don't ask, lets go!" Selina said as she took her hand and the two ran away from the dead creatures.

"Where are we going?" asked the woman.

"Anywhere but there!" answered Selina as the two ran into a store and locked the doors. The two took a deep breath before the woman turned to Selina.

"Thanks"

Selina gave a smile "No problem, Im Selina"

"Sheva" answered the woman "Hey dont you think you find clothes or weapons here"

Selina forgot about what she was wearing. She laughed embarrassed "Oh right"

Selina looked around the store looking at the clothes. She picked the one she really liked and went into the changing room. Sheve took outside of the room and stood there smiling.

Selina came out of the room wearing a greyish white t-shirt with brown short pants and black boots. Her new M1911 pistol was in hands while a black small bag was strapped on her short pants.

"Now this is more like it" Selina said smiling making Sheva laugh.

"Come on" she said before the two went into the streets of the dead city.

* * *

**~Streets of the city~**

"Rest in peace" whispered Selina before she fire one single shot at a dead lone zombie. Sheva shot at another dead resident before the two continued on through the city.

Sheva heard a soft ringing sound coming from her pocket. Selina heard it to before Sheva reached in and picked up her phone.

"Its a unknown number" Selina said before Sheva answered the phone.

"Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2 preview

"So this man is giving us a way out?" Sheva asked as Selina hanged up the phone. Selina nodded.

"We need to save his daughter, Angela" Selina answered "If we do that he gives us a way out"

Sheva smiles as she reloads her gun before her lips turn into a frown "This better not be a trick"

"Also, there's a problem..." Selina said as her lips pulled into frown making Sheva look at her with a curious look "If we dont make it outta here by sunrise then..."

Selina skin turned even pale than it was before. She turned to Sheva with a worry face "The place will be sanitized with Precision Tactical Nuclear Device that has 5 kilotons"

Sheva gasped slowly as her eyes went wide "Oh shit"

* * *

Selina loaded up her shot gun before she aimed it at another dead dog. She closed her eyes before a gun shot was fired and sounds of weeping were heard and a shot was fired again. She opened her eyes and saw the dog was dead before the two walked into the school.

"Be careful" Sheva said as Selina began to walk away. Selina turned around a did a smile before the two walked away deeper into the school. Selina's foot steps were heard in the school as she walked carefully. She turned to the side to see more zombies. She smirked before gun shots were fired from her shot gun. She looked at the dead bodies before she continued on.

* * *

Sheva carefully walked the hallways with her gun in her hands. Sheva looked around to see what she didnt think she would see. Jill Valentine. She gasped as she walked out from the shadows of the hallways.

"Jill?"

Jill turned around and gasped before she smiled and walked over to her. Jill was wearing a blue strapless tank

"Sheva" she breathed as she hugged her tightly "Its so good to see you"

"Sheva whats going on?" a voice asked. Jill and Sheva turned to see Selina with her arms crossed. Jill raised her gun and pointed it at Selina's chest. However Selina remained calm. Her blonde hair stayed the same. Sheva carefully raised her hand and slowly pushed her arm down.

"Shes a friend" Sheva said to Jill as she nodded and stayed calm. Selina smiled slightly and turned to look at Jill.

"And you are?"

"Jill, Jill Valentine" Jill greeted as the two shook hands.

"Selina" Selina stated with a smile before Sheva clapped her hands together.

"Ok time to find this girl" Sheva said as Selina rolled her eyes.

Jill nodded before the three went on through the school before they went into the classroom. Selina check the room carefully while Jill and Sheva looked around to see if the girl was here. Jill saw a video camera on the chair before she picked it up.


	3. Chapter 2

"So this man is giving us a way out?" Sheva asked as Selina hanged up the phone. Selina nodded.

"We need to save his daughter, Angela" Selina answered "If we do that he gives us a way out"

Sheva smiles as she reloads her gun before her lips turn into a frown "This better not be a trick"

"Also, there's a problem..." Selina said as her lips pulled into frown making Sheva look at her with a curious look "If we dont make it outta here by sunrise then..."

Selina skin turned even pale than it was before. She turned to Sheva with a worry face "The place will be sanitized with Precision Tactical Nuclear Device that has 5 kilotons"

Sheva gasped slowly as her eyes went wide "Oh shit"

* * *

Selina loaded up her shot gun before she aimed it at another dead dog. She closed her eyes before a gun shot was fired and sounds of weeping were heard and a shot was fired again. She opened her eyes and saw the dog was dead before the two walked into the school.

"Be careful" Sheva said as Selina began to walk away. Selina turned around a did a smile before the two walked away deeper into the school. Selina's foot steps were heard in the school as she walked carefully. She turned to the side to see more zombies. She smirked before gun shots were fired from her shot gun. She looked at the dead bodies before she continued on.

* * *

Sheva carefully walked the hallways with her gun in her hands. Sheva looked around to see what she didnt think she would see. Jill Valentine. She gasped as she walked out from the shadows of the hallways.

"Jill?"

Jill turned around and gasped before she smiled and walked over to her. Jill was wearing a blue strapless tank

"Sheva" she breathed as she hugged her tightly "Its so good to see you"

"Sheva whats going on?" a voice asked. Jill and Sheva turned to see Selina with her arms crossed. Jill raised her gun and pointed it at Selina's chest. However Selina remained calm. Her blonde hair stayed the same. Sheva carefully raised her hand and slowly pushed her arm down.

"Shes a friend" Sheva said to Jill as she nodded and stayed calm. Selina smiled slightly and turned to look at Jill.

"And you are?"

"Jill, Jill Valentine" Jill greeted as the two shook hands.

"Selina" Selina stated with a smile before Sheva clapped her hands together.

"Ok time to find this girl" Sheva said as Selina rolled her eyes.

Jill nodded before the three went on through the school before they went into the classroom. Selina check the room carefully while Jill and Sheva looked around to see if the girl was here. Jill saw a video camera on the chair before she picked it up.

While the two women looked around Selina walked out and searched the hallway. She kept all of her senses at full speed. She heard a slight noise not far from her. She turned around and aimed the weapon at Latina women. Selina's eyes went wide as she looked at the women who she would never see.

"Selina?" the women's voice sounded like her. Selina looked at her before was she able to say that one word.

"Rain?"

Rain looked at Selina in surprise before she smiled and walked over to her. Selina flinched as Rain's arms were wrapped around her. She stared at Rain hugging her before she raised her arms and hugged her back. She felt safe and alive again suddenly. She smiled.

"Im glad your okay" Rain whispered softly. Selina felt Rain's hot breath against her ear causing a light blush to appear on her cheeks. However that ended as Rain pulled away. And the quietness ended due to Jill and Sheva coming out of the classroom with Angela.

"I see you saw Rain" Jill said smiling before Rain smiled and spoke up.

"She was with me in the Hive" Rain said smiling.

"Shes not wrong with that logic" Selina said smirking as Sheva rolled her eyes. Angie looked at Selina for a quick moment before she ran to her and hugged her.

"Sis, your okay" she whispered. Selina looked at her confused and knelled down in front of her.

"What are you talking about Im not your sister" Selina said softly.

Angie looked at her with a sad look "You are, you were born in our family however Umbrella took you away when you were a baby so you dont remember your real father which is my daddy. They only wanted you for experiments"

Selina gasped in shock from the news given. Anger and rage was in her for her feeling with Umbrella. She was gonna make them pay. Pay for her suffering.

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 3

"You alright Selina?" Rain said as she laid a hand on her shoulder. Selina nodded slowly and did a fake smile and nodded. Selina turned to Angela before she reached out for the bag. Angie looked down at the floor before she gave the bag. Selina smiled before she took the bag and opened it. She gasped at the sight of a virus she thought she would never see again.

"Its the anti virus" Selina smiled at the green virus below her.

"The cure to the t-virus" Alice answered looking at the case.

"Hold up" Sheva cut in confused as to what was going on "Theres a cure?"

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Jill asked glaring at the three girls.

Selina sighed "Were infected on a mass level"

Jill stepped back "You were infected? When were you gonna tell us that?". She glared at Alice who sighed and turned to Angie.

"Where did you get this?" she asked softly.

"My Daddy..." Angie answered slowly before slowly telling her story on how she was infected and how her father created the virus to help the world however Umbrella stole it.

Selina looked at Angie in sympathy knowing Umbrella would do something stupid.

"Hes not a bad man" Angie spoke softly "He didnt mean for any of this to happen"

Selina pointed her gun to the door when she heard the door opening. A man who has signs of infected came out of the door. Alice raised her gun at him as well.

"Dont shoot! Dont shoot! He made a deal with the doctor same as you" another man said as he revealed himself to the group.

"Carlos?" Rain asked as she got a closer look at the another man before the two hugged.

"Man I never thought this was coming..." Selina mumbled as Angie giggled. It was long before the man introduce himself as L.J

It wasnt long before Carlos began to cough sickly. Selina flinched as she took a step back. Alice quickly prepared the anti virus. She looked at him.

"When were you bitten?" she asked him. Carlos looked at her before he answered simply.

"3 hours ago"

Alice simply walked up to him and smirked "Then today is your lucky day"

"You should have told me you bit motherfucker. I'm hanging with you and shit" said L.J walking away making Selina smile trying not to laugh.

~In the car~

Selina sat down on the back seat as Alice began to tell her story in front of the camera. She felt arms around her body and she felt warm. She knew it was Rain. She smiled a bit before the car stopped.

The group got out of the car and walked into the Corporation. Selina took out her pistol and followed the group except for Alice who was able to sneak away .Carlos scanned the place with the gadgets he had.

"Lets go" said Carlos before the group went on. Selina was able to sneak up on a guard. She tapped the guy on the shoulder. Before the guard could react Selina stabbed the guard in the guard.

"You missed one" Carlos voice ranged out. Selina walked swiftly to the others where the helicopter was held. The group walked in as Selina felt werid. She felt sick as looked at the computers for some reason.

"We have to hurry" said Alice as she ran inside.

"We have time" assured Carlos but Selina shook her head before pointing at the smoke in the distance.

"Take off" Alice said to the man in the front "I said take off!"

"Whats the rush?" said a voice. Selina gasped as she felt a gun on her head. Her breathing went fast. She was forced to come out and walked next to Alice.

Discard weaponry" said as Alice and Selina were discard of weapons and the others

"The 3 of you show promise. You like brother and sisters. Fight him" ordered T. Cain as Selina snarled.

"No" said Alice as Selina nodded.

"Not in a million years" Selina hissed.

"Fight him or they die" demanded Cain

~To be continued~


End file.
